119766-congratulations-carbine-you-ruined-mmo-gaming
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That was one off the games I tried too. Eso is the closest I could get and it still pales in comparison. | |} ---- ---- Lol | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Why? When there's something here that clearly holds our attention better, has much bigger maps, doesn't have awful camera controls, and lasts for more than a 4-6 hour playthrough. | |} ---- ---- That wasn't your point at all, since you tried to take players AWAY from Wildstar, by telling them to go to console games. As the entirety of your post. There was no follow up about anything else remotely. As for your newly added point/tweaking, that's not a bad idea. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I had a friend say that same thing when we started GW2. I responded, "you shouldn't be able to chat during combat! " W* is even better (or worse depending on your perspective). | |} ---- Fully agreed. If Wildstar ever fails or goes cash shop F2P, I will literally have to quit playing MMOs full stop, unless something new comes out with combat as buttery smooth as Wildstar (I'm not holding my breath). | |} ---- ---- TERA's combat gameplay comes maybe 75% of the way to Wildstar's... but that remaining 25% is the thing that keeps me from ever playing a tab target game again. TERA's combat is functionally sound, for sure. The problem is that it's so stiff. Animations must run to completion before you get movement control back, and you can't abort a skill. In Wildstar you can move while animations fire and easily break out with a dodge. Control in Wildstar reacts immediately, smoothly, without fail, and is animated in a way that feels right. TERA feels a lot more rigid, and strict in its application of movement, and abilities. It's really hard to explain. I think it has to do with the freedom of movement. PARKOUR! PARKOUR! PARKOUR! Either way, I had no problem going back to WoW after TERA went F2P, but I couldn't possibly do it after Wildstar. | |} ---- ---- Want to point out that this isn't true. A dodge roll, backstep, or block interrupted most, if not all, animations in TERA. Though I personally didn't find it "stiff", just more realistic (as realistic as those giant weapons could get, at least xD), because attacks had real weight to them. Nothing's felt quite so satisfying as slamming an axe into the ground, or plowing into things with a shield, or slicing in rapid-fire with dual swords, or dropping the mother of all firebombs on top of a monster's head. xD Woop and it's almost time for students to arrive, so off I go...! | |} ---- I'm with Plasma. I still find it simple to get into other games. What happens with the lack of dodgeroll is that combat slows down significantly. You can get by in other games with half the reaction time you need in Wildstar. The lack of double jump doesn't bother me much at all, what bothers me about other games is that there's no Explorer path. Even if you had double jump, there's not much to see. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ehhh matter of opinion. The combat here is cool and I like it that it is different as I honestly didn't like Tera's try at a new combat system, but to say "Once you experience the combat in WildStar... You can't go back." is funny because I went back quite easily. Well I shouldn't say "went back" to anything because I was playing WildStar are just another mmo to play on the side here and there. I unsubbed after the first month because it simply didn't hold my interest nor had me wanting to log back on. Don't get me wrong, it is a pretty cool game and I love the graphics and theme etc. but just got bored fast. Game might be getting better for you but I re-subbed to try it again a few weeks ago and unsubbed again shortly after. Same reason. People have different tastes and if I cancelled WoW for WildStar, I would have ran back to WoW easily so yeah having experienced the combat here still would have had me going back. But please don't take this as me bad mouthing WildStar as I said I think it is a cool game overall and I am sure I will give it another try down the road. | |} ---- I agree! I think I misworded my post a little bit, but the main idea is there: I wish more people would give WildStar a chance (especially after Drop 4 hits live) :) | |} ---- I guess thats why this game feels so dead, noone has time to chat | |} ---- Yeah I thought I could go back and play GW2 (a couple friends wanted to start back up), but I really missed sprint and double jump (mouselock was another one but can only give Carbine partial credit for allowing add-ons). | |} ---- GW2 is a nice solid game, but it is painfully slow to play. No mounts, no sprint. I played a lot of the RvRvR stuff and it just took too damn long to move around the field. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Really? I can't really think of any, but then again I don't get around much. | |} ---- Where did you get this? Carbine are some of the most active and supportive Devs I've seen in an MMO. They have an active Tumblr constantly reblogging fanart and supporting the community, the Devs are active on forums and ingame, they fix things as fast as possible and BAN exploiters rather than just giving them a slap on the wrist - all of this is way better than like all other MMO companies, especially considering Carbine is a TINY company compared to say, Blizzard, who are freaking trillionaires or whatever. Way too many people have no idea how development works and just think: "OMG this bug isn't fixed yet! OMG minor bug that reduces my DPS by 1% omg Carbine sucks omg my dps is 1% lower now because you got a bug omg why isn't it fixed yesterday!!!! I unsub!!!!". That's just such incredible ignorance and just plain childishness. It's impossible to have bug-free content every single patch, and it's usually impossible to fix bugs instantly. #1 most unknown fact in the MMO gaming community: DEVS CAN'T JUST FLIP A SWITCH TO FIX A BUG. IT'S HARD. Srsly, you try it. See how far ya get. -_- | |} ---- ---- Please do fill up us. | |} ---- I'm pretty sure there are none. | |} ---- LOL BECAUSE MASHING YOUR 12345 KEYS WHILE STANDING STILL IS SO TACTICAL. | |} ---- ---- I try not to get too high and mighty on that front since my warrior's rotation (with hold to continue casing on) is hold1, hold 2, hold 1, hold 2.... You can press other buttons if you feel like it... My 'slinger I actually have to operate... but man, some Wildstar classes' rotations are as much or more brain dead as anything I've encountered in more than a decade of tab target MMOs. | |} ---- You make it sound as if spell rotations are difficult in this game. So what if someone enjoys a game with less movement? | |} ---- ---- Look on the bright side! Now we'll have more players than ever complaining that they're stuck on Elemental Pairs! :D | |} ---- So much this. ^_^ Don't get me wrong, I enjoy the combat in the game also but the main reasons that have me hooked are the art, character design, and story. Those are the things that I love most about the game, personally. :) | |} ---- Says the spellslinger >.> Also remember this is not really possible for guilds at progression stage on these fights. There are a lot of things you can cheese when you outgear content. | |} ---- The fun part is that people talk about old school less action oriented combat as more tactical, when in fact, there is nothing specialy tactical in WoW and other game like that. IMO WS has both action and tactical in it and the fact that you have to manage both at the same time is what makes it crazy. (in all the good ways) | |} ---- I didn't want to talk about other games in there but since everyone does it, ok i'll answer you. Neverwinter at launch was more or less on par with WS in terms of challenge, even though this game has no raids. Combat feels much smoother, controls have been really worked on to make them feel accessible, the game revolves a lot on mobility, especially during trash fights (which are boring "tank and spank, are we done yet?" here), you have a lot more control over the environment and npcs themselves but damage was s much, much higher. Buffs were a thing, control was and still is really strong, and positionning aoes was critical not to have overlapping layers of telegraphs leading to an almost instant wipe. Most aoes are circular telegraphs which means that you can land them exactly where you want with your mouse and that's awesome. I have to say that the game has changed a lot over the past year and now it's yet another casual snoozefest with no challenge because of how power creep is handled in a F2P game, and the devs still want new content to be playable by fresh max lvl players. When I stopped playing I could solo most of the dungeons. Warframe's combat system also feels a lot better. There's no real telegraphs but the learning curve is much better than here. Bosses have no mechanics and sucks, but it's not a game about beating bosses. The lack of content is apalling though and playing the same instances over and over becomes tedious quite fast. But as I said earlier nothing matches WS currently in terms of challenging endgame content, and I'm assuming it's why a significant part of the playerbase is still here. :) | |} ---- Yep, that is my greatest fear too. That Carbine will dumb-down the game. Paradox player here too. 400+ hours on CK2 on Steam. I think W* attracts a higher class of players ;). | |} ---- Sprint, double jump, dash in multiple directions, Z-X-C-F-V-etc buttons, how bags work and tons of other things, make WildStar the best of the best MMORPG for our family. Here is wishing for the future Drops. See you on Nexus my fellow cupcakes ;) | |} ---- ----